I. Field of the Invention:
This invention is concerned with improvements in and relating to printing inks.
II. Description of the Prior Art:
Typical "news" inks include a finely divided pigment, dispersed in an oily vehicle containing a binder resin. The principal component of the vehicle is an oil base, typically an aromatic naphthenic or paraffinic oil base, which may, for example, form about 90% by weight of the ink vehicle. The use of such inks leads to disadvantages in practice, for example misting--that is, the formation of very small droplets of ink and oil vapor which settle on the press and which may fall on the paper being printed, in addition to causing possible environmental hazards in the print shop. A further disadvantage of conventional news inks is the poor smear or smudge resistance of the printed matter.